Trick or Treat
by aseryway.17
Summary: Cress and Thorne halloween AU. Based on tumblr prompt 'aren't you a little old to be trick or treating?"
1. Default Chapter

FANFICTION CHAPTER 1

A/N- Hey guys! This is my first time writing fanfic, so sorry if there's errors. Please review to help me get better at writing! This was originally going to be a oneshot based on the prompt below, but I might extend it a bit. Well, thanks for reading this, and I hope that you enjoy.

Based on prompt- "aren't you a little old to go trick-or-treating"

Cress looked at herself in the mirror and saw that she had unconsciously started to braid her long, blonde hair. She had never cut it before in her life, partly because her nanny Sybil would never let her. Cress hurriedly pushed away the thoughts of her traumatic childhood and took another glance at her costume. "I will not think about Sybil tonight," she whispered to herself. "I am a secret spy, and those memories have been brainwashed" and as if by magic, her mind became clearer.

"So, do you like the costume?"

Cress turned around so hard she almost fell. Cinder laughed in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Cress mumbled, steadying herself on the table behind her.

"Well, do you like it?" Cinder worked at Adri's Costume Shoppe and had picked out this costume especially for her. It was Halloween after all, but Cress had planned to just watch sappy Disney movies and eat popcorn. Her friends had encouraged her to go trick-or-treating, since she has never actually gone. Sybil would always lock her in her…

"Cress? Earth to Cress!" Cinder jokingly knocked on Cress' head, though it still hurt because of Cinders metal band. Cress turned her attention back on the mirror and studied herself. Cress had wanted to be a princess for Halloween, but Cinder wanted her to go out of her comfort zone, so she bought her a butterfly costume. Cress wore a short, orange tutu, a black tank top, an antenna and little butterfly wings. It was a little short for her comfort zone, but her friends had convinced her that she looked fine. She had spent one gruling hour combing out all the knots in her dirty blond hair, and had broken two brushes, but hey- at least her hair looked nice.

"I like it!" She exclaimed, surprised that the statement was actually true. She did a small twirl and Cinder laughed. At this the rest of her friends walked in.

"Hey guys!" Scarlet said. "Cress,I like your costume."

Cress blushed, and returned the compliment. She wasn't as close to Scarlet as she was with the rest of her friends, but she liked her fiery attitude. Being around Scarlet made her feel braver, and definatly more protected

Scarlet was dressed as a vampire and wore a red dress that hugged her curves, and green eyeshadow that complimented her curly, red hair. Iko walked in next, wearing a silver mini skirt, and a green crop top that said Chill. She had dyed her hair, yet again, this time a bright purple. She looked like a supermodel, as always. Normally, Cress would have felt her self-esteem plummet down after looking at Iko's near perfect features, but for once, she felt happy with the way she looked.

"What are you supposed to be?" Cinder asked.

"A futuristic mermaid, duh!" We all laughed at this, then Winter glided in. Winter was wearing a white nightgown, which shone against her cocoa-brown skin. She wore no makeup, a life-long ritual of hers- and her brown hair curled in ringlits around her doll-like face. Cress's eyes caught on the red scar that went from her ear to her chin, and her mind flashed back to the when she had figured out how she had gotten in. Winter suffered from schizophrenia, so she had frequiant hallucinations. Her old step-mother had hated her for it, so constantly made fun of her, until one day it went to far, and she stabbed Winter in the cheek with a kitchen knife. Cress still went sick to the stomach whenever she heard it. "Hello friends! Can you guess what I am?" When everyone shook their heads, Winter said "I am Ryu, my pet tiger!"

Nobody argued with her. We had gotten use to her condition, and now knew what do to when Winter had one of her episodes. Cress had a special connection to Winter- partially because she could relate to having an abusive parent.

Cinder checked her oil-stained watch and angrily said,

"You guys are fifteen minutes late! Where have you been?" She was dressed as a farmer and wore dirty overalls and a plaid shirt, with gloves that covered her prosthetic arm. Cress wished that she would stop being embarrassed about it, it was what made Cinder, well, Cinder.

"Sorry!" Iko chimed, "But I realized that my nail polish didn't match my hair!" She waved a hand at us while everyone groaned.

"Sorry for not staying with you Cress, but it's a couples only party and.."

"Yeah it's okay. Have fun!" Cress replied, secretly hiding her disappointment. All her friends had boyfriends, except her. Cinder had Kai, the polite scientist, Scarlet had her long term boyfriend Wolf, who she referred to as her (cue gagging) Alpha. He was a soldier in the army and Cress was kind of afraid of him, since he was like 6 feet. Iko had Kinney, the goofy security guard, and Winter was dating Jacin, her childhood friend. They had all been invited to a couples only party, so Cress had to trick-or-treat alone.

"Ok, byeeee!" Yelled Iko as they ran out the door, and into the limo that Kai had hired for everyone. Cress sighed and closed the door. She ate her dinner of KD, took one last look at herself, grabbed her bag and walked out the door before she changed her mind.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2

AN- Hello again. I'm sorry for delaying this so much, but I just went through exam week and every spare minute I was studying, which sucks. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed this or liked it, it really means a lot! That being said, please review this chapter, so I can help make the next one even better. Also, PM me if you think my chapter should be longer. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Thornes POV

Thorne had been handing out candy to little toddlers for two hours now, and he had been counting the minutes until he could turn his lights off, lock the door and go watch a movie upstairs. The only reason he had agreed to be on candy duty was so that he could hopefully hand out candy to hot girls, but apparently, Halloween isn't exactly 'International Hot Girl Day'.

He was going to have to do it anyways, since all his friends were at some couples only party. He had been planning to go with Darla, or was her name Kate? Whatever, it didn't matter now, since Darla/Kate had ditched him at the last minute just because he had been flirting with another girl. It wasn't his fault that he was so ruggedly good looking.

DING DONG!

He jumped in his chair, shaken out of his line of thought. Thorne sighed, then reluctantly stood up and opened the door, expecting a princess or superhero.

"Look little kid, I'm done handing out candy so why don't-" His voice trailed off as he looked at the trick-or-treater.

She was small, only up to his collarbone, and dressed as what looked like a butterfly. She had a heart shaped head with little freckles that danced across her nose, and huge blue eyes that looked to be a little too big for her head. _Hey, she's a little cute, maybe she'll do_ he thought, happy that he had finally found a distraction for tonight. But then his gaze traveled downward, and all he saw was a long trail of blonde hair.

"Aces, is that all hair?"

The girl let out a tiny squeal and started twirling her long hair. "Yeah….um, trick or treat?" She mumbled.

"Aren't you a little old to be trick or treating?" He flashed out his cocky grin, and the girl looked like she was going to faint. Oh, this will be fun.

"I'm only sixteen" She looked up at Thorne, and he tried to hide his grimace. He was twenty, he couldn't date a minor. Well, there went his distraction.

"Hey, do I know you?" Thorne asked, as a blush started to spread across her cheeks. He smiled to himself then continued,

"Your one of Cinders friends, right? My friend Kai is dating her. Cress, isn't it? You wouldn't happen to know the number of her cute friend who dyes her hair a lot? Man, she's hot!" If he couldn't date her, maybe he could flirt with her hot friend, who was hopefully close by.

Cress looked down, her blush deepening. "Yes, I know her number." She stayed silent, while Thorne waited expectantly for her to tell him the number. "But...I'm not going to give it to you. She's dating someone"

"Details, details."

He said with a wave of a hand. He laughed, but stopped when she looked up at him with disgust in her eyes. Thorne started to quickly corrected himself, but wondered why he should care what she thought, and stayed silent. Aces, he really needed a to get back in the dating game. He hadn't dated someone in a long time, like two days, and Darla/Kate was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm Thorne, but you can call me Captain. Would you like to come in, have some wine, watch a movie?" She shook her head, but he persisted.

"Come on...you know I'm Kai's friend, so how sketchy can I be? I have a CAT for goodness sakes!".

"Can you just give me a minute please..." She quietly asked.

He just wanted to get inside, out of the cold, but he waited patiently by the door while she called her friend Cinder, and asked her to ask Kai about _a Thorne._ After a few minutes, of her shushing him every time he tried to make a joke about her lack of trust, he was handed the phone and told that someone wanted to talk to him.

"Hey its Thorne"

"Thorne it's Kai."

"Heyy Kai!" Thorne cut in. "How's the party! Seen any smokin girls that are looking for some company tonight?"

He looked at Cress through the corner of his eye, and saw her roll her eyes.

"First off, I have a girlfriend. Second, the parties fine. Now Cress is Cinders best friend, so you are not allowed to try anything, or Cinder will beat you up"

Thornes eyes widened in fear, he knew how good Cinders hook was, he learned that the hard way, after trying to make a move on Winter.

"Hey, slow down. I'm not going to try anything. You have my word"

Cress snorted and said "Like that means anything" under her breath. Thorne caught her eye, and she instantly stopped and blushed again. After a few more minutes of repeatedly promising that he wouldn't make a move on Cress, he finally hung up and handed the phone back to Cress.

"Well, have I been cleared, or do I have to do a grand gesture of goodness to get the okay?" He joked, putting on the smile that yet again made her blush.

"Stars, why not?" She whispered to herself, then walked through the door, her long hair trailing behind her.

Cress' POV

Stars above, what was she doing. Here she was walking into CARSWELL THORNES house. Her mind just kept replaying Thorne's reckless grin, like he knew something she didn't. And those blue eyes were just enough to make her swoon. She had almost fainted when she looked up at him. And it didn't help that he was obviously in shape, a fact that kept being shoved at her after he rolled up the sleeves of his casual button-down shirt.

Even though he was a bit of a jerk, Cress could tell that it was just an exterior that he put up, and that on the inside he was a caring, nice, hero-type guy. But then again, she didn't really know him that well. Its not like she stalked his Instagram after she saw a picture of him on Cinders feed or anything- okay maybe she did. Did that make her a bad person? No! Thankfully he had a public account, and though at first glance all the selfies seemed a little vain, she just had to read in between the lines.

For example, in one of his selfies, he was wearing a _save the dolphins_ t-shirt. That meant that he cared about the environment. And in another of his selfies, he was in front of a public school, which meant that he liked kids- right? Looking at all the photos of him with girls made her feel a little sad, but he was just flirtatious.

"Welcome to my humble adobe" Thorne did a mock bow, and Cress giggled despite herself.

She walked into a small living room, with a soft white couch and two leather armchairs.

It was a little cluttered, with books scattered across the coffee table. Cress bent down and tenderly picked one up.

"Rampion Model 2.0"

She read aloud and looked up at Thorne, who was now lounging on the couch, his legs draped over the armrest. The biggest TV she had ever seen hung on the wall.

"She's a military ship, quite the beauty. Been trying to save up enough to buy her for twelve years now.", He explained. Cress raised an eyebrow at _she_ , but listened intently. "How close are you?" She asked. Thorne let out a small, sad laugh and said "I'm at zero dollars. Every time I earn some money, I put it in the jar," He gestured to a small, empty jar labeled _RAMPION 2.0_ "I just end up taking it out and spending it on drinks at the bar, or a new shirt" Cress didn't know how to respond, so she set down the manual and sat timidly on one of the armchairs, twiddling her thumbs out of nervousness.

"Hey, I'm going to going to go get myself some wine, want some?"

Thorne asked, clearly trying to lighten the mood. He got up from his spot on the couch, and moved to what cress assumed was the kitchen.

"Um…I'm not legal drinking age. I'll just h-have water...uh please"

"One water coming up."

Thorne said, flashing her that rougish grin. Cress looked down, hoping to hide her growing blush, but could tell by his little chuckle that it hadn't worked.

To pass the time, she got up and walked to the wall of family photo's. There was one with Thorne as a boy, sandy blonde hair sticking out in all different directions, holding up a fish. The next one was of him and a pretty girl with the same sandy blond hair, whom she assumed was his sister, at a school, holding little diplomas. Thorne looked about seven, while the girl looked five.

The final one was a family shot. Thorne had his lopsided grin as always, but his father behind him wore a straight face, looking down at his son with disapproval. His sister was nicely smiling, and looked identical to the woman behind her, except the woman's smile looked more forced.

"Here's your water".

She whirled around and found Thorne sitting on the couch with two glasses of water in his hands.

"I decided water too, I don't feel like having a hangover tomorrow."

Cress took a glass from him, and tentatively sat beside him.

"So, do you want to watch a movie? I have a collection."

Thorne wiggled his eyebrows, then got up from the couch and walked over to the TV that stood onto a small cabinet.

"Are you ready?"

He asked, his features lit up with excitement. Cress felt her face heat up and nodded. He swung open the cabinet door and she let out a gasp. " _Wow, he really wasn't kidding when he said he had a collection"_ Cress thought. There was a at least two hundred different DVDs, all of them neatly organized by title.

"Wow…"

"I've had some of these since when I was a child. Lets see,"

Throne knelt and started pulling out movies

. "I have the Fast and Furious movies, some rom-coms like The Notebook, all eight Harry Potter movies, Lord of the Rings, The Mission Impossible movies…" The list went on and on, Thorne pulling out movies that he liked. After what must have been 15 minutes, with Cress passing the time by intricately braiding her long hair, they finally decided on Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

"What's your Hogwarts House anyways?"

He asked, halfway through the movie. Cress had been intently watching the screen, letting out little gasps when there was an action scene.

"Oh... I'm a Ravenclaw"

She answered, still half watching the movie.

"Really? I would've pegged you as a HufflePuff"

Cress felt herself get a little angry at this- did he think that she was dumb- but told herself to calm down, he probably meant it as a compliment.

I'm a Slytherin." He said "Good thing you aren't a Gryffindor or you would've had to leave!"

He joked, grinning at her. She giggled along with him.

"Stars, I could never be a Gryffindor- I'm not even brave enough to have my first kiss!"

There was an awkward moment of silence, and Cress was glad that it was dark, or he would've been able to see her blush. " _Oh god Cress, you just have to go tell your crush that you haven't even had your first kiss yet. He's probably thinking how pathetic you are."_ She thought. She was just about to get up and leave, saving herself from embarrassment when Thorne started laughing- AT HER! _"Stars above, could this possibly get any worse?"._ Just as she thought that, Thorne stopped laughing, suddenly becoming very serious.

"Cress, if you want to kiss someone, you just have to forget about your fears and go for it."

He looked at her with his piercing blue eyes, and she saw a flicker of something in his eyes. _"Is he trying to tell me- OHMYGOSH! Thorne wants me to kiss him!"_ Cress slowed her breathing, and willed herself to just go for it. She leaned forward, closing her eyes and-

"CRESS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

She jumped back, opening her eyes and looked up at Thorne. He looked shocked, stood up and started pacing.

"Cress, uh I mean you're a nice girl and everything- but I didn't mean it like THAT!"

That was all Cress needed to hear before she started to tear up, and her lip began to tremble. She stood up, and ran blindly out of the room towards the door he had earlier told her led to the washroom, ignoring his shouts for her. She ran in, shut the door and started to run to the sink when she felt a sharp pull by her hair, yanking her off balance.

The last thing she saw was Thornes worried face in the doorway before she crashed into the hard floor and everything went black.


End file.
